Window covering systems for spreading and retracting coverings for architectural openings such as windows, archways and the like are commonplace. Systems for spreading and retracting such window coverings may operate for example by raising and lowering the coverings, or by laterally opening and closing the coverings. (Herein the terms spreading and retracting, opening and closing, and raising and lowering window coverings are all used, depending on context). Such window covering systems typically include a headrail or cassette, in which the working components for the covering are primarily confined. In some versions, the window covering system includes a bottom rail extending parallel to the headrail, and some form of shade material which might be fabric or shade or blind material, interconnecting the headrail and bottom rail. The shade or blind material is movable with the bottom rail between spread and retracted positions relative to the headrail. For example, as the bottom rail is lowered or raised relative to the headrail, the fabric or other material is spread away from the headrail or retracted toward the headrail so it can be accumulated either adjacent to or within the headrail. Such mechanisms can include various control devices, such as pull cords that hang from one or both ends of the headrail. The pull cord may hang linearly, or in the type of window covering systems addressed by the present invention, the pull cord may assume the form of a closed loop of flexible material such as a rope, cord, or beaded chain, herein referred to as a continuous cord loop, or alternatively as chain/cords.
In some instances, window covering systems have incorporated a motor that actuates the mechanism for spreading and retracting the blind or shade material, and controlling electronics. Most commonly, the motor and controlling electronics has been mounted within the headrail of the window blinds, or inside the tubes (sometimes called tubular motors), avoiding the need for pull cords such as a continuous cord loop. Using such motor-operated systems or devices, the shade or blind material can be spread or retracted by user actuation or by automated operation e.g., triggered by a switch or photocell. Such window covering systems in which the motor and controlling electronics has been mounted within the headrail are sometimes herein called an “internal motor”, “internal motor device” or “internal motor system”.
The drive system of the present invention incorporates a motor and controlling electronics mounted externally to the mechanism for spreading and retracting the blind or shade material. Such drive system is herein called an “external motor”, “external motor device” or “external motor system”, and alternatively is sometimes called an “external actuator”. External motor systems are typically mounted externally on the window frame or wall and engage the cords or chains (continuous cord loop) of window coverings in order to automate opening and closing the blind.
In both internal motor systems and external motor systems (herein sometimes called collectively, motorized systems), automated drive systems incorporate controlling electronics to control operation. Commonly, motorized systems have been controlled through user control mechanisms that incorporate an RF (radio frequency) controller or other remote controller for wireless communication with a drive system associated with the motor. Such remote user control systems have taken various forms such as a handheld remote control device, a wall-mounted controller/switch, a smart-home hub, a building automation system, and a smart phone, among others. The use of such remote control devices is particularly germane to internal motor systems in which it is difficult or impossible to integrate user control devices within the internally mounted drive system.
In the external motor drive system of the present disclosure, since the external actuator is separated from the headrail or other window coverings mechanism, this opens up new possibilities for integrating user controls in the external actuator itself. These integrated control features are herein sometimes called “on-device control”. On-device control of external motor systems offers various advantages, such as simplicity of operation, and convenience in accessing the control device and in executing control functions. Such on-device control of external motor systems can be integrated with automated control systems through appropriate sensors, distributed intelligence, and network communications.
Automated control over window covering systems can provide various useful control functions. Examples of such automated window control functions include calibrating the opening and closing of blinds to meet the preferences of users, and controlling multiple blinds in a coordinated or centralized fashion. There is a need effectively to integrate various automated window control functions in on-device control for external actuators.